A Historia das Asas
by paulo-novak
Summary: Dean quer porque quer que Castiel lhe mostre suas asas. Fic dedicada á minha Amisha linda LiaCollins. Destiel


Cintilar

Quando Dean conheceu Castiel se impressionou com a entrada triunfal do anjo.

O estrondo que a porta daquele celeiro fez ao abrir violentamente pelo vento.

Vento esse seguido de raios e trovões.

A tensão elétrica fazendo com que as luzes tremulassem como se temessem o que estava por vir.

Uma lufada de vento refrescou o ambiente tenso e bagunçou os cabelos do caçador.

Dean passou a língua pelos lábios em sinal de nervosismo, esperava pelo pior, pois nenhum dos símbolos que desenhou no local pareceu impedir o avanço daquele ser desconhecido que fazia os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem.

Finalmente pôde ver a silhueta do ente que caminhou lentamente até a entrada do celeiro. Parou por alguns instantes parecendo contemplar o ambiente.

O coração do loiro acelerou num ritmo descompassado, pensou que naquele momento se ferraria enormemente.

A morte passou longe de seus pensamentos já que a criatura que agora se apresentava á ele o tinha salvo do inferno... matá-lo seria idiotice.

A figura tornou a caminhar pro interior do celeiro e era acompanhado pelo estouro das lâmpadas que não suportavam a energia que o sujeito emanava.

"_Quem... quem é você?"

O ser, que estava na frente de Dean era claramente um homem. Bonito, pensou o loiro, mas afastou logo esse pensamento da cabeça... aquele homem ainda era uma ameaça em potencial. O moreno se aproximou mais de Dean e se manteve á uma distância considerada confortável.

"_Eu sou aquele que te agarrou firme e te tirou da perdição. Eu sou Castiel..."

"_Castiel? Quem é você, Castiel?!"

O moreno meneou a cabeça pro lado depois virando-a pro outro oposto, pareceu mirar seus pés e então finalmente encarou Dean.

Os raios se intensificaram e o relampejo de vários deles denotaram o sombreamento do que, aos olhos do caçador, pareceram... "_Asas?!" – pensou Dean confuso.

"_Sou um anjo do Senhor!"

**-:D&C:-**

"_Porquê se lembrou disso agora Dean?"

Dean ria gostosamente. "_Sabe Cas, eu andei pensando. Quando a gente se conheceu, eu pude ver a sombra das suas asas."

"_Sim, porque eu quis que você visse. E porque você era especial... é especial."

O loiro sorriu encabulado. Ele havia entendido o sentido original do que Castiel queria dizer e seu significado atualmente.

Após um longo período de negação e sofrimento desnecessário Dean confessou seus sentimentos pelo anjo.

Era mais forte que ele, intenso... uma força da natureza, como o caçador gostava de romantizar ao agora namorado.

Castiel aceitou o fato sem nenhum problema, visto que pelo tempo que passou com o caçador e seu irmão e pelo tempo de convivência entre os humanos, começou a desenvolver e entender sensações e sentimentos humanos.

Estar sempre ao lado do loiro, ser tratado como um membro de sua família e ser necessário por ele foram determinantes na paixão avassaladora que se instalou em seu peito.

Dean era tudo para Castiel, e quando o loiro se declarou á ele o anjo não soube explicar o que sentiu.

Uma aflição tomou conta de seu ser, sua respiração aumentou e o pobre começou a hiperventilar. Era angustiante sentir algo que não se sabia explicar.

A única forma que encontrou de se expressar foi sorrir como nunca havia feito antes e chorar.

As lágrimas desceram fáceis pela face alva do amado de Dean. Encontraram pelo caminho os lábios rachados do anjo, que experimentou pela primeira vez a salmoura daquele líquido quente.

Sentiu-se bem por estar tendo aquele tipo de reação. Descobrira o que era a verdadeira sensação do amor e, o melhor, era correspondido.

"_Aquela é a única maneira de vê-las?" – Dean questionou.

O anjo meneou a cabeça pro lado em sinal de desentendimento. "_A única maneira? Como assim, Dean?"

"_Eu só posso ver suas asas por sombras?" – o olhar do loiro pareceu cada vez mais curioso.

Castiel ruborizou pela aproximação repentina do namorado e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. "_Aquela vez você percebeu a forma etérea de minhas asas. Eu também posso manifestá-las fisicamente..."

Dean mal esperou o moreno terminar a frase e foi logo segurando suas mãos empolgado e dizendo: "_Me mostra... por favor, Cas?!"

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram pela ansiedade do namorado. "_Eu... não sei Dean...!"

"_Ora, vamos Cas!" – Dean enlaçou a cintura do anjo e o abraçou carinhosamente. Em seguida aproximou os lábios carnudos das orelhas geladas do anjo e sussurrou sensualmente... "_Por mim, baby!"

Castiel sabia muito bem os truques sujos que o loiro usava contra ele sempre que queria algo que, ele sabia, o moreno certamente negaria.

Em circunstâncias normais o anjo o afastaria e daria a conversa por encerrado, mas estava inclinado a obedecer o pedido de seu amante.

Dean havia lhe ensinado os prazeres da carne e sabia em que pontos apertar o moreno. Sabia qual era o gatilho que fazia Castiel dançar conforme sua música.

"_Você... você tem que me prometer uma coisa antes."

"_O quê meu anjo?"

"_Você vai me prometer que não vai tocar nelas."

"_Mas... porquê...?!

"_Apenas prometa Dean!"

Quando o moreno proferia aquelas palavras, o loiro sabia que não deveria negar.

A primeira noite que tiveram no Impala foi a prova de que quando Castiel pedia pra Dean prometer-lhe algo, o melhor era cumprir.

"_Eu prometo... satisfeito?" – o caçador dizia cruzando os dedos em suas costas.

O anjo soltou-se lentamente dos braços de seu amor e o afastou com um empurrão leve. Gesto que fez com que o loiro se distanciasse minimamente. O suficiente pra dar espaço ao namorado.

Castiel inspirou profundamente. Encarou o caçador novamente como se dissesse 'é isso mesmo que você quer?'. Recebeu de volta um sorriso largo do loiro.

O anjo então voltou seus olhos pro chão e afrouxou um pouco sua gravata, desfazendo o laço mal feito e jogando-a no sofá em que estavam sentados até pouco tempo.

Continuou com o ato desabotoando seu paletó e a camisa branca no qual estava encimado.

Tirou a manga esquerda de seu sobretudo, depois a manga direita e ofereceu a vestimenta ao seu companheiro para que a segurasse pelo momento.

Os olhos do loiro iam acompanhando atentamente cada movimento de seu amor e, apesar de conhecer cada canto, pinta e sarda faceira no torso do moreno, não conseguia deixar de se deliciar com aquela visão. A pele de Castiel era perfeitamente branca. Uma homogeneidade alva que ofuscava as vistas do loiro.

Dean mordia seus lábios num ato de luxuria incontrolável. Em sua cabeça 'santa' passaram mil imagens e situações pelo strip particular que seu namorado timidamente fazia em sua frente.

A última peça de roupa que cobria seu tronco agora jazia desfalecida no braço do sofá e Castiel ficou totalmente desnudo da cintura pra cima.

Voltou a encarar Dean e seu semblante era o de total encabulamento.

Aquela cena cortou o coração de Dean. Sentiu como se estivesse fazendo o amor de sua vida passar por uma situação constrangedora.

"_Cas... pára. Desculpa, você não precisa fazer isso."

"_Mas... mas eu quero Dean. Quero te mostrar minhas asas. Você ganhou esse direito."

"_Ganhei? Por qual motivo?"

"_Porque você me ama verdadeiramente e eu te amo muito."

Dean sorriu e encarou Castiel.

Foi nesse momento que percebeu o anjo começar a brilhar. Era uma claridade aconchegante, uma sensação de conforto e calor que tomavam conta do ambiente de uma forma inexplicável.

O brilho em torno do anjo se intensificou e fez com que o loiro espremesse os olhos. A claridade machucava suas vistas, mas não podia perder um só segundo daquele espetáculo particular que seu namorado o proporcionava.

Em seguida, lentamente e de forma teatral como Dean vira à primeira vez as asas de Castiel foram surgindo.

Subiram timidamente no começo e foram se arqueando em torno do moreno.

Surgiram algumas penas bagunçadas e relativamente soltas nas pontas das asas e o abrir das mesmas levantou uma leve brisa em direção ao caçador.

Aos poucos Castiel estendeu as asas e, depois de séculos sem materializá-las fisicamente, liberou-as num abrir completo.

Ao sentir que suas vistas haviam se acostumado ao ofuscamento inicial Dean pode perceber a majestade que eram as asas de seu anjo.

Os dois apêndices moviam-se vagarosamente seguindo o compasso da respiração de Castiel.

Suas penas, tão brancas quanto o dono, cintilavam em variações de madrepérola. Pareciam o reflexo de um prisma sob a luz acolhedora do Sol.

Dean abriu a boca em admiração e não conseguiu fazer outra coisa além disso.

"_São... são lindas. Lindas demais, Cas!"

Dean terminou a frase e avançou em direção ao anjo.

Castiel parou-o posicionando a mão em sua frente... "_Dean! Você prometeu...!"

"_Eu prometo muitas coisas Cas... não posso deixar de tocá-las. Elas precisam ser tocadas."

"_Dean, por favor. Não me obrigue..."

Novamente Castiel não conseguia completar sua frase, Dean era muito mais ágil que o anjo e em segundos havia driblado sua barreira e o tinha nos braços.

"_Dean, por favor. Não faça isso..."

"_Mas porquê, baby? Não confia em mim a esse ponto?"

"_Não é isso... é que... elas são muito sensíveis."

"_E você tem medo que eu te faça cócegas?" – o loiro ria em deboche.

Castiel encarou Dean seriamente, mas antes que o anjo pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, o loiro, assim como uma criança desobediente estendeu seu braço e tocou uma das penas da asa esquerda do moreno.

Castiel fechou os olhos esperando por uma sensação desagradável.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que um humano tocava suas asas... e por um motivo de trauma pessoal envolvendo esse assunto teve receio de ser tocado por seu amor.

Mas diferente do que esperava a única coisa que teve foi um prazer intenso. Se pusesse em palavras o moreno poderia dizer ser orgástico.

O toque em apenas uma das penas de sua asa o deixaram completamente fora de órbita.

Agora sabia a sensação que Dean deveria ter quando o penetrava.

Era a sensação mais prazerosa que Castiel poderia apenas sonhar.

O anjo automaticamente fechou os olhos e começou a gemer languidamente, deixando o corpo preguiçoso cair por sobre o do loiro.

Dean inicialmente se assustou com a reação do moreno, mas quando percebeu que o mesmo gemia baixinho e se contorcia igual á ele quando estava dentro de Castiel, percebeu que o anjo estava tendo orgasmos múltiplos.

"_Dea... Dean, por favor! Isso... isso é muito pra mim..." – e gemia sensualmente apertando os braços do loiro e se segurando da melhor maneira possível.

Dean ria mentalmente da situação, mas notou que o que acontecia com Castiel também começava a acontecer consigo.

A sensação macia de seda que as penas das asas de Castiel tinham eram um verdadeiro afrodisíaco ao loiro.

E não soube dizer se havia relação, mas o calor que Castiel exalava pareceu influenciar. Dean sentiu um calor súbito subir-lhe o corpo. A sensação de prazer em ondas que aquele calor trazia o fizeram ficar de pau duro na hora.

Sentiu a firmeza de seu membro pulsar freneticamente e achou que gozaria naquele exato momento sem ter feito praticamente nada.

Os dois agora gemiam ritmadamente.

Castiel soltava ás vezes algumas palavras carinhosas direcionadas ao seu amante.

Dean por suas vez deixava sair todos os palavrões que faziam parte de seu vocabulário.

"_Dean!" – Castiel gemia suavemente no ouvido do loiro.

Sem pensar duas vezes o caçador pegou seu anjo no colo e o conduziu até seu quarto, sempre tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar as asas de seu amor em absolutamente nada.

No quarto Dean senta-se á beirada de sua cama e senta Castiel em seu colo.

Voltando a tocar as asas do anjo, Dean completa o momento com um beijo romântico.

Acariciava as penas sedosas das pontas das asas de Castiel e tomava posse de seus lábios.

Dean alisava vagarosamente as asas do anjo seguindo as delimitações de cada pena, tomando o cuidado pra não se afobar e possivelmente machucá-lo.

O caçador nunca se perdoaria caso machucasse a única pessoa que realmente amou em toda sua vida.

O moreno já estava todo mole pelos orgasmos que teve, um seguido do outro. Orgasmos cósmicos.

Com uma certa dificuldade Castiel se livrou das últimas peças de roupa que ainda o separavam da maciez do corpo de seu amante e fez o mesmo com ele.

A ereção de Dean estava muito mais vistosa do que o normal. Castiel sorriu pro loiro em aprovação e recebeu outro sorriso mais sacana como resposta.

Os namorados já nem precisavam mais verbalizar seus atos, eram naturais tal a intimidade que haviam desenvolvido.

Castiel sabia que seu amor queria apenas pelo olhar... e obedecia com o maior prazer.

Posicionou seu corpo exatamente acima do de Dean e encaixou a glande do loiro em sua entrada, baixando o corpo aos poucos e engolfando a virilidade de seu amante.

Dean arqueou o corpo pra trás e fechou os olhos soltando um urro em complemento.

Honestamente Dean considerava desde o início que aquela era oficialmente a melhor transa que ele estava tendo até aquele momento em sua vida.

A respiração do loiro acelerou. O calor do interior de seu namorado a pressão que seu esfíncter exercia em volta de seu falo o levavam á loucura.

Castiel movimentava-se em cavalgadas sobre Dean e fazia muito bem aquilo que sabia que seu namorado gostava.

"_Você é demais, Cas! Só você pode me dar o que eu preciso... só você tem o que eu quero. Você é tudo na minha vida."

Castiel sorria enquanto se movimentava mais rapidamente.

Dean não largava um momento sequer das asas de seu anjo.

Assim como começou tudo finalmente chegou ao seu fim.

A mistura de sensações visuais e sensoriais novas trouxeram o orgasmo físico aos dois amantes.

Castiel gozou mais uma vez num jato de esperma exemplar. Abundante, espesso e quente, assim como Dean gostava.

O loiro por sua vez preencheu o interior do anjo com sua ejaculação também farta.

Castiel tombou desfalecido no peito de Dean. Ambos ofegavam em sinal de exaustão completa.

"_Você me salvou da perdição... só pra me trazer de volta pra ela em seus braços, né Cas?" – Dean brincava sorrindo pro rosto de olhos fechados de Castiel.

O moreno apenas sorriu com seu rosto aninhado ao pescoço do loiro e em seguida adormeceu.

**-:D&C:-**

Alguns dias após aquela maravilhosa noite de luxuria.

Dean ria gostosamente. "_Hey Cas, você se lembra de quando perguntei de suas asas?"

Castiel encarou Dean pensando: "_Não... de novo não..."

O loiro enlaçou o moreno pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "_Por mim, amor!"

FIM!


End file.
